Drinking Buddies. 2.
by Skam Diablo
Summary: :: Highly Offensive:: This is out a little late because the site was down, anyway lose yourself in another episode of Drinking Buddies! Out Friday or Saturday morning (usually)...


Drinking Buddies. The Strip Club Episode. This takes place a while after the first one.

The warm atmosphere gave Krillin a headache. He brushed the smoke away from his face, "Does anyone else feel like they're gonna pass out?" Krillin coughed.

"Yea, man, I'm like waaay gone already, man." Choatzu said with heavy bags under his eyes.

"When's Goku gonna get back? I miss him." Said Krillin, sadly. He looked up toward Piccolo.

"Yea me too, that son-of-a-bitchin' saiyan was a hell of a friend," Piccolo put his hand by his eyes and rubbed them.

"P-Piccolo? Are you crying?" Krillin wondered if Piccolo was considerate at times.

"No!" Piccolo yelled, he and Tien rolled over laughing. "Kid I'm a big green man from outer-space, do you actually think I have a soft side? That'll be the day." Piccolo smiled, "I rubbed my eyes because I'm high, dawg. Who cares about Goku?"

"Here, here," Said Tien while he raised his glass to meet Piccolo's.

A blonde with huge tits approached them on the walk. She undid her bra and stuffd her large breasts in Piccolo's face. "Whoa, what are they?" Asked Piccolo.

"Don't the women of your race have them? They're breasts," Tien said proudly.

"They're ugly if you ask me. Too big, too." Everyone was surprised with Piccolo's response. "I gotta hurt someone. I'm too bored to stay here. Let's go." 

People began rushing to the corner. "I think he's dead!" Someone cried. Piccolo, Tien and Krillin got up to leave just as everyone was rushing to the corner of the Strip Joint. 

"Where's Choatzu?" Tien asked.

"He told me he was going to get a lap-dance." Krillin replied. An ambulance pulled up in front of the building.

"Where's the little guy at?" A Paramedic asked. Someone pointed to the corner where the crowd was huddled. Even the topless strippers were looking at what was going on. Two Paramedics put someone of a short stature on a stretcher and lifted him above the ground to be carried outside. "Excuse me, comin' through." Said the same Paramedic.

Tien focussed his eyes (All three). "Oh my God! Its Choatzu! Buddy, Choatzu!" Tien screamed as he followed the Paramedics outside. "What happened?" 

"Well a… either the person who was giving the little guy a lap dance was so hot he couldn't take it or he O.D.'ed on Crack Cocaine. Probably the latter." The fat paramedic wrote something on a clipboard. 

Tien looked shocked and confused (Probably because he was high). "Choatzu, don't go…" Tien powered up his fist and stuck it in the huge gut of the Paramedic. It went right through his body and destroyed him instantly. 

Piccolo whispered to Krillin, "Don't tell the three-eyed man but I didn't much like the little twirp myself. He got on my nerves, plus he was ugly." 

"Uh-huh," Krillin shook his head up and down in agreement.

"What? You two make me sick." Piccolo and Krillin did not know that Tien had the precise of hearing. "Yea, that's right, the third big eye in the smack dab middle of my forehead helps all my senses, including hearing. And that was downright inconsiderate."

"I'm a sorry, man," Krillin tried unsuccessfully to talk himself out of the jam.

"You mother fuckers." Tien raced toward Krillin and pounded his skull into the floor. He blasted him with a few ki shots and dusted himself off. Piccolo laughed. Tien looked toward Piccolo with anger on his face. He shot toward him and punched for the gut. The punch would've for sure landed had it not been caught by Goku.

"Goku, whoa man," Piccolo was shocked but somewhat pleased with the saiyans arrival. "Hey you're already back, man, welcome back. I thought you was six feet under."

"Me, too." Krillin agreed.

"Guys didn't anybody tell you?!? It's been eighty-eight days and There will be two saiyans showing up tomorrow! You've drunk and smoke your way for all that time!"

"And we lost Choatzu," Tien's face saddened.

"That's right, don't drink or smoke. It's damned right bad for ya." Goku said sternly.

"Now Piccolo, They told me that you've taken Gohan to trian, where is he?"

"Oh right, the kid," Piccolo paused, he was trying to remember what had happened. "I think I forgot him in the mountains." Piccolo took a swig of a bottle of alcohol in a paper bag,

"You did what?!?" Goku's temper flared but he held back. "We must find him!"

Goku shot off in the direction Piccolo had pointed.

"Well there he goes," Krillin said, rather calmly.

"Well I guess we actually should prepare for the battle with those saiyans." Said Piccolo, returning to his senses. "Sober up and meet me at the battlefield (wherever that is)." Piccolo nodded his head and flew off.

Tien did the same. Krillin waved good-bye to both and scratched his head. He looked into the camera, "Well we've defeated crime and said no to drugs, some of us that is. Thank you for watching another episode of Drinking Buddies! Remember kids, 'Its not a joke, you should not smoke!' That's what Mr. T says." Krillin smiled at the camera and stopped the plug for a Drug Free America. The cameras shut off and our heroes went home to go to bed!

Nappa and Vegeta arrive to cause trouble, and what's this? Drugs take away the pain during battle? All on the next Drinking Buddies!


End file.
